He surprised you
by WeasleyMarie
Summary: Captain Swan Tudorish AU:The Swans and Jones families have been at each others throats since before The Wars Of The Roses and the king had finally had enough, decreeing that a marriage alliance was to be agreed and so thus it was decided that two Swan daughters were to marry two Jones' sons. Will there be disastrous results, or will the feud continue with more hatred than before?
1. Travelling

**So hi! This is fully dedicated to my lovely and amazing friend Magda (timelordhooks on tumblr). I've only been talking with her for a short time but she's been so wonderful to me and she's just such a great friend, not to mention she literally jumped at the mention of me writing this fic. Even though it did take me a few weeks to get the motivation cause I'd had enough of history with exams. **

**This idea basically came to me while I was procrastinating during revision. It's based upon the Percy-Neville family feud from before and after the wars of the roses. I do pride myself in historical accuracy's, however things may be completely different from original history to fit the story so I do apologize (For example: This marriage alliance never did actually happen but the Percys (Jones) did hold the Earl of Northumberland title and still do) So I hope you enjoy and if you have any questions do ask me!  
-Lisha x  
p.s if there are bad grammatical mistakes I am really sorry, I just needed to get this out.**

* * *

The feud had been going on for over 50 years; it had started before the Wars of the Roses and continued through them, seeing the rise and fall of many a king. It was 1531 before King Henry VIII had had enough of this family feud, so it was decreed that a marriage alliance between the Swans and the Jones' was to be played out, failure to do this would result in the stripping of both families well deserved titles. It was then so agreed that a year later two lady Swans were to marry two Jones men in a joint wedding, only a mere day after meeting one another for the first time...

* * *

It was early spring 1532 as the pristine white horses galloped through the greenery of Northern England, the drizzling rain making the sky look grey, as if a massive storm was brewing. The horses dragged along a dark carriage, the wheels making a squishing sound as they collided with the mud below. ''Daddy is it true that the castle is huge?'' one of the girls, the younger one asked her father whilst being sat in the carriage. He chuckled at his daughters eagerness, ''yes dear, they do'' he replied to her. The girl was no less than 20, her hair as black as a raven and running just below her shoulders, a freak accident causing her maids to have cut it this short. Her fingers were nimble and were pristine, as was the rest of her skin and her hazel eyes shone, showing a glimmer of childishness within them. She ran a hand down her lavish dress, the fabric was a deep purple, she had heard of her maidens that purple was the colour of royalty and so she had to have it. She looked up and over to her other female companion and smiled, ''Are you looking forward to meeting him Emma?''. The girl in questioned looked at her green eyes showing annoyance ''No.'' she replied flatly, ''No Anna I am not'' she clarified.

Emma's father, David, who she had been seated next to sighed, telling Anna to just ignore Emma, that she didn't mean it at all. Anna's father looked on at David, a wicked grin on his lips, ''Got a feisty one there brother, reminds me of your Mrs a lot'' he said clapping his brother on the back. ''Too much of her, James. Too much of her'' David muttered, earning another laugh from his brother. David put a hand out to his daughter for her to take, earning not even a look from Emma as she continued to stare out of the window, her blonde locks flowing out of their place in her up do as the wind flew through it, the stands now wet with the rain from outside ''Emma'' he sighed, moving his hand to move some strands of her hair back into its place before realising they were wet with rain, ''It's on the kings orders.. We had no choice'', this earned a fake laugh from her. She turned to face David, tears now brewing down her face ''Well screw the king!'' she basically shouted, ''EMMA!'' David shouted back at her, earning wide eyes from Anna and James across the carriage. David lowered his voice, wiping away the tears from his daughters eyes ''I know this is going to be hard for you Emma after what happened with your other marriage but this is going to be different for you Em. Killian seems like a ni-''

''Killian?'' she interrupted him, ''Who names their child Killian?'' David groaned and put his head in his hands before resuming to speak again ''Just be nice Emma, please?''

''Fine'' she mumbled, ''But I could have at least been allowed to bring Henry with me''

''Hey look!'' Anna quickly shouted before David could say anymore to Emma, ''We're here!''

* * *

Emma looked up at the castle in front of her, groaning inwardly at the sight of the spectacular castle, she had vowed to herself to hate everything to do with the Jones' whilst being here, that way she may have been able to get out of this ordeal. The castle stood high and mightily against the English greenery, it really was a wonderful sight to her, sure she lived in a massive manor house but this was something different, it looked magical and mystical, like something from a fairytale, the rain however stopped once they arrived meaning the castle looked even more amazing to Emma, a thought that made her want to flee immediately. This obviously wasn't the Jones' permanent residence but Emma could get used to this, especially with the treatment her and her family had received after finally getting there. Their party was greeted specifically by other members of the Jones family, their servants taking the bags to their new rooms right away from the carriage, the party then being led into the castle and taken to the great hall to wait to be officially greeted by Anna and Emma's soon to be husbands.

"Can you believe it Emma?!" Anna said to her cousin after the duo had been in the hall for almost an hour, David and James had been sent away to look over the wedding arrangements while Emma and Anna were forced to wait to meet Killian and Liam separately. Anna was to marry the oldest, Liam, apparently the Duke of Northumberland preferred a younger bride who did not have any children, leaving Emma to marry his younger brother, Killian. Anna had literally jumped at the chance, feeling the opportunity to do something for the Swan family, her sister Elizabeth had married 2 years previous and she felt she needed to so as well, to honour the family. Emma, however was less than thrilled, she'd already had her marriage in life and she didn't need another one, especially with a man she was supposedly meant to have hated up to this point in her life, all on the order of the blasted king. She felt it pathetic, like two silly marriages would fix years and years of rivalry, it was stupid and she had been resisting it ever since David had told her that she was betrothed to Killian. She didn't want this, she was happy to live her life in the Swan manor with her son, Henry, but according to the king, this was not to play out. "Believe what?" Emma replied from the other side of the room, Emma had sat down in the chairs provided for them, Anna however had took to looking around the hall, her childlike wonder taking the best of her. "That we're both to be married tomorrow!" Anna almost squealed, doing an unladylike jump in the process, "it's like something out of a dream!"  
"More like a nightmare" Emma muttered quickly throwing a smile at Anna as she looked at her bewildered, not sure of what Emma said for being so far away. "Just all the gowns and the people and the flowers! We can't forget the flowers!" She gushed, coming over to sit on the other chair with Emma. Emma smiled at this, looking at her cousin in awe, she didn't realise the hardship of marriage yet, she was so innocent that it hurt Emma, just a little bit. Anna was never involved in any of this rivalry, she'd stay home and never go out in the town they lived in so she was still innocent, she obviously wasn't aware of just what this marriage entailed. Anna thought she would marry Liam and fall in love straight away, just like her sister Elizabeth had done to her husband William, but not everyone was that lucky.

"Is your mother coming?" Anna suddenly asked, her voice a whisper. Emma's head whipped up and she took Anna's hands in her own, knowing the nature of the question "Anna.." Emma said "your mother is always going to with you", she pointed at Anna's heart "in here". Anna looked up at Emma, a few tears in her eyes, "I know" she whispered before speaking up "I just wish she was here, I love your mother because she helped me cope and I love my father with all my heart, I ju-"  
"You just need your mothers touch" Emma said interrupting her, she stroked her cousins hair feeling her motherly instincts catch up with her. Anna nodded, a small smile on her lips at Emma's understanding. "You don't have to explain to me, Anna." Emma said to her,  
"Elizabeth went through the same thing at her wedding. But don't worry, you have me, Elizabeth, Regina and my mother to be all motherly"  
"But it's your wedding as well Emma!" Anna said to her stating an obvious fact.  
"Anna, I've been married before." She mentioned to her, "it's not as if I haven't done any of this before, I'm even wearing the same dress!"  
"That's not the point Emma! You should be thrilled, your father did say that Killian was rather dashing" Anna nudged Emma, winking at her with laughter, laughter being cut short at Emma's scowl and the loud sound of the hall doors opening to reveal the man in question and his brother. "You may not want to keep your face in that position Miss Swan, the wind might blow and keep it that way" Killian joked with a chuckle, his brother pinching him seconds later "Be nice Killian" he said walking up to Anna and Emma who had stood up from their chairs the instant the Jones' brothers walked through the door. He kissed Emma's hand "Miss Emma, nice to finally have you and your cousin here" he said, Emma's face showing a strained smile, something which Killian noted as he did the same to Anna, who's smile was genuine and happy. The brothers then swapped, Anna blushing as she met Liam "You're even more beautiful then your painting my dear" he said to her, her face turning even more red as he continued to charm her.

Emma bowed her head a little at her Jones brother, that fake smile still plastered on her face. "Miss Swan" he kissed her hand, not letting go to wink at her and look in her eyes. They locked eyes for a moment, Emma's mouth opening in surprise. His eyes were blue, not a dull blue but vibrant one, like the colour of the clothes the king and queen got because they were that rich, like the sea that ran along the coast. She was memorised, she promised herself beforehand that she wouldn't be, she was supposed to have found him horrible, he was supposed to have been a rival, a man she was to hate. She didn't want to go through with this. She knew the type of person he was, attractive, cocky and a know it all. She'd dealt with many of them in the past and she was not about to marry one. She whipped her hand back and broke eye contact with him, this was a horrible idea. She couldn't marry someone she'd only just met, better yet someone that made her feel this panicked and scared straight off the bat. Emma took a quick look at Anna, her cousin looking at her with worry before she ran off straight through the doors and hurried through the castle halls leaving Anna to shout after her, Killian and Liam looking at each other in confusion.


	2. Wrong foot

Emma had slowed down once she rounded quite a few corners of the castle, she was still panicking at the idea of this bloody marriage but, as a whole she was less jittery. She had passed a few servants on the way through the castle, they were obviously preparing for the wedding tomorrow as they had ribbons and dresses in their hands, one wedding was surely bad enough but a double wedding? That was surely hell for them. The servants had given her weird looks as she walked, Emma had glared at them earning gasps which Emma ignored, she had more pressing problems than the servants opinions of her.

Another corner turned meant Emma was even further away from that blasted hall, it was all too much for her. She was calming down from her outburst in the carriage when her and Anna were chatting but the way he had waltzed in and had casually spoke to her bothered her, she was not one of his friends he had known for years, it reminded her too much of... Him. Emma suddenly stopped in the hallway, falling down to her knees in the middle of it. She looked around and laughed harshly "Of course!" She shouted, the hallway was grand, more grand than she had anticipated, if she didn't know any better she could have been in the kings castle, man the things she could do to that king would surely get her accused of treason, if only she could g- Emma's thoughts were interrupted by a sweet voice coming to the side of her, "Lady Swan?" The girl said to her, Emma quickly looked up to see the girl smiling at her. She had long effortlessly wavy hair, the different shades of brunette shining in the sun as it came through the windows, a red piece of fabric was braided in her hair and her dress said 'lady in waiting' but her bright red cloak screamed nobility. "Ruby!" Emma said happily, standing up with the help of her, giving her a hug moments later. "How did you get here?" Emma asked after the two women exchanged hugs and smiles. Ruby just laughed lightly, "Your mother of course!" She exclaimed, as if it was obvious. Emma's face fell and she stepped back a foot, Emma's mother, Mary-Margaret was supposed to have been turning up to the castle tomorrow morning, not now, David and James had been the ones to offer to bring Emma and Anna there, Mary-Margaret was merely a brides mother, she shouldn't have been there at the castle this early. Ruby sighed and took Emma's right hand in hers, "She's here to talk to you" she said to the blonde girl, beginning to lead her down the hall way no doubt to her mother. "Ruby..." Emma began before Ruby shushed her, "it's all good, she knows this is hard for you so she argued with her father to leave early and talk with you" Ruby said to her as they walked along the hallway, "don't worry your little head, it will be some mother daughter bonding" she continued. Emma sighed, slumping unladylike and continue to walk down the hall with Ruby, partly annoyed with herself that she didn't continue down the hall. But, she couldn't do much about it now could she?

* * *

Killian was baffled as Emma near enough ran from the great hall where he met her moments ago. He turned to look at his brother, Liam staring right back at him, Anna had ran to the door shouting after her. ''Miss Swan?'' Liam asked Anna as she walked slowly back to them, giving up shouting for her cousin. Anna looked at the brothers solemnly, stupid Emma and her problems. Anna felt like an idiot, of course it wasn't her that had ran off and left her cousin and their soon to be husband in a room, but she was left there to tell some abnormal tale, it wasn't her place to tell the truth about why she ran off, it was Emma's (and the fact it wasn't brought up in the marriage agreement caused some serious problems). "Emma's just nervous" Anna said, trying to lay the lie on thick. "Marriage, Ahh! People Ahh!" She laughed, a nervous laughter that earned the lace cuffs on her sleeves a serious tugging. Liam decided to ignore her unladylike tugging, brushing it off as a quirk he would have to get used to, and clapped a hand to his brothers shoulder "Seems to be brother you got the one who likes to be chased! He joked to him. Killian didn't laugh at this, instead choosing to look around the room. Surely he can't have just set her off right? All he had done was spoken to her, just some joking conversation. He was like that to everyone, his new wife to be surely should not have been anything different. Killian of course would treat her with all the respect of a lady, that was a given, he was a gentlemen but with this very troubled start to their relationship he may not have the chance to do so.

"Well miss Anna" Liam began after turning back to her, "shall I show you around the grounds? I'm sure the few hours we had you waiting made you crave that sunshine on your beautiful skin" Liam held out his arm with a dashing smile, Anna took his arm but not without a blush and a shy nod. As they began to walk out, Anna mesmerised for a short while before snapping out of it "Wait, what about Killian?" Anna asked, turning round to smile at Killian. She grinned sheepishly back at her, his legs taking them to the couple "Oh don't worry about me Miss Swan" he took her hand and kissed it. "Your aunt is here and so I shall inform her of Emma's nervousness and one of her handmaidens will then search for her" he spoke to them, his voice making the task sound so inviting yet in reality he was basically dragging Emma from freaking out again. "Mary-Margaret's here?" Anna asked with a tone of panic in her voice, but before Killian could answer her Liam had led her down a corridor beginning to talk of the legend the castle will have now that her and Emma were there.

* * *

Emma knew she was in trouble now, her mother was here. Mary-Margaret was a wonderful women, a loving mother, doting wife and great negotiator. She was just scaring when things don't go to plan, that's why Emma was absolutely frightened. Mary-Margaret had put Emma up for this, it was initially supposed to be just Anna but Mary-Margaret had changed that after finding out about the brother. She had specifically told Emma that it was a second chance, a life in a different place. The family castle would always be her home and her mother knew that but she also knew that Emma needed to get away from memories of the 7 years of torment she suffered, so much for sweethearts she would normally say with a large huff and a few tears. At least from the torment her son Henry was born, at the rather young age of 18 Emma would normally add.

Ruby led Emma to a grand bedroom, obviously not the grandest in the castle but grand enough that it was over the top. The four poster bed was made up of beautiful creams and browns and the window was framed with matching curtains. Near the window sat a table and chairs, obviously out of place in the room. They had been put their specifically for the purpose of Mary-Margaret, it was no secret that she loved a good gossip with her ladies and the servants of her castle and it was obvious that it would be the same for this castle. Mary-Margaret was sat on one of the four chairs, her head back in laughter and a smile on her lips, that was normal, but what wasn't normal was the blue eyed man sitting opposite her. "Oh wonderful Ruby!" Mary-Margaret squealed getting up from her seat to greet the two women, her other 2 ladies following behind her effortlessly "you found her. Killian and I were getting worried you had ran off!" She laughed, gesturing to Killian who's eyes had instantly gone to Emma, his tea cup that was halfway up to his mouth forgotten. Emma's mouth opened a little in shock as her mother brought her in for a hug, saying she missed her. Ruby had dashed off further into the room to tell Killian to put his cup down before it spilt all over his jacket. "Close your mouth dear, you'll catch flies" Emma's mother said, taking her hand and bringing her over to the table where she sat down almost trance like. "H-How?" Emma said, "Why?". Her mother stroked her daughters cheek and gestured to Killian once more, "The lovely Killian here sent me a letter saying how lovely it would be for you and Anna to have a mother figure here before the wedding. Just to sort out any silly mistakes and nervousness of course" she raised an eyebrow at Emma with the last part. Emma coughed awkwardly and fought the urge to glare at her mother. She knew why she was freaking out and telling Killian was not going to make things worse. Ruby came over with another set of tea cups for Emma and placed them down on the table in front of her, mouthing a "He's really cute" with a wicked smile to her, Emma glaring at her for it. Ruby retreated back to stand behind Mary-Margaret, trying to keep her smile hidden from the trio.

Emma sipped her tea anxiously, more ladylike than what her mad dash had been but still anxiously. She hadn't looked at Killian since she walked it, he however had stared at her from the moment she walked in. That's when he had taken in her real beauty, the blonde tresses so perfectly placed on her head with a little sparkle from her headband added in made her stand out in the room, her green eyes so full of childish wonder that was fighting to come out. She was even more beautiful than her painting, the painting did her no justice, but her dress certainly did. The red silk looked ravishing against her skin, it was more of a ballgown than a day dress, but it was a special occasion after all, he just hoped she would keep it for years to come, the thought making him blush ever so slightly. "will you two speak to each other?!" Mary-Margaret exclaimed looking annoyed at the two of them. Emma jumped causing her tea to spill on her dress, earning a squeal from her as it hit her skin, she jumped up from her seat, her hands frozen as not too spill it further. Her mothers ladies in waiting ran to help but Killian stopped them before they could reach her, "There is nothing you can do now, Ladies." he said smoothly, Ruby literally swooning at the sound of his voice. "Lady Swans dress must be given out to be washed" he said to the girl. As they backed away to stand behind Mary-Margaret. Emma looked at him with an open mouth, how could he have been that smooth? That calm? That suave? It surely baffled her. Killian took Emma by the right arm, moving her slowly so it didn't ruin her dress even further, "I'll take her to change, Emma's new ladies in waiting would like to meet her. Emma looked at her mother in complete panic as Killian led her out of the room, Mary-Margaret smiled at her daughter and waved in her direction, mouthing the words "be yourself" to her before giving her her sweetest smile she could muster.

* * *

Emma gulped nervously as she and Killian walked down the hall, he had let go of her arm after they had left the room, sensing her discomfort at his touch. "Miss Swan?" Killian asked her after moments of silence between them. Emma gulped, she didn't want this, she wanted to run away again. It wasn't her choice, she wasn't going to be married to him, she refused to. He'd appeared nothing but cocky to her, who sent a letter to the mother of your bride before you've even sent one to her! Why didn't he marry her instead?! Emma huffed out, "Yes?" She squeaked out, keeping her hands away from the dress. "I didn't mean to offend you in anyway, or frighten you off" Killian began to say as they continued to walk, Emma falling a little behind, "Your mother and cousin told me you were very nervous. I just want you to know I was very nervous as well" he chuckled lightly, turning to look and smile at Emma. "This is hard for me also, Swan." he continued, "I would love for you to know how important this marriage is for both our families and that I am not taking this lightly" Killian held out his hand as they reached a set of stairs, Emma took his hand gracefully, listening to him intently. She had felt a lot calmer now that he was actually being nice to her, he wasn't cheeky, he wasn't cocky.. Much. He was talking to her as expected, just not on the topic expected. "I feel as though we got off on the wrong foot, and I would like to make that up to you" the duo stopped outside a room and he smiled sheepishly at Emma. "I would like for us to meet again, as if we hadn't met before." he chuckled, "I think it's safe to say that we are both too nervous for that to have been a proper meeting don't you think?" Emma nodded at him, she wasn't sure if this was just some charm put on for her or genuine concern for their future prospects. "Now, get a new dress on and meet me down stairs back at the hall, one of your new ladies will show you there" she spoke to her, turning around to walk down the stairs again, "I think we both know you've done enough exploring for the day" he winked at her before disappearing down the stairs.

Emma stared down to where he left, she couldn't believe it! He had tried to joke with her again! It made her want to scream, they weren't best friends from their childhood, they barely knew each other and Emma just didn't want to see him again, even with his stupid charm that made her question herself. Suddenly, a lady in waiting with flowing strawberry blonde hair came running out, "Are you Emma?" The women asked, "Yes" Emma replied, crossing her arms against her chest, "and you are?" The girl squealed, ignoring the nature of Emma's pose by dragging her in the room, "I'm Ariel, I'm one of your new ladies in waiting!" she squealed again and Emma fought the urge to run away again. Ariel pointed at two other girls, the first blonde and the second brunette, "This is Belle and Ashley" she said, all three girls beaming at Emma. Oh great, Emma thought, just what she needed. Peppy ladies in waiting. The girl who Ariel pointed out as Ashley came over first, a short but filled with happiness kind of grin on her face, "Killian said you wouldn't be coming till later so we aren't exactly prepared, well me and Ariel aren't. Belle is, she always is" the girl in question raised an eyebrow as she walked over with a dress made of blue silk and brown leather. It was Emma's taste, it had sleeves edged with lace just below the elbow and the brown leather would incase her bodice in a corset, the length just above her ankles to show off her new black shoes, of course she wouldn't be able to breathe but Emma was taught that a gift is a gift to be appreciated. "If I wasn't prepared she would be standing in that what seems to be tea stained dress for the next forty minutes while you thought of a dress she could wear" Belle said to the other two ladies as she brought the dress closer to Emma. "It's lovely.." Emma said to her, "but is it not too extravagant?" she asked the girls. Ashley giggled, leading Emma further into the room, "And that dress isn't?" she asked giggling some more. Emma rolled her eyes at Ashley playfully, "Oh this old thing? Not at all" Emma joked, smiling at them. The four ladies grinned at one another, they all seemed happy enough with the arrangement and now if only Emma could drag out changing and getting to know these ladies she wouldn't have to meet Killian for a while, she would go of course. Her mother would have her head it she didn't go, but there was no harm in chatting with her ladies in waiting was there? She was to spend the rest of her days with them after all, she just prayed Ashley and Ariel wouldn't continue to be so peppy...

* * *

**and that is it for part 2! I'm extremely sorry it's been like 3 weeks? Wow how time flies. I did want this to be a weekly thing but I realised that was never gonna happen, I'm just waaaay too busy so hopefully every fortnight! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, there may be some grammar mistakes and I'm sorry I just felt so bad for not getting it out there after realising how many of you seemed to like it, which I nearly cried over okay? You guys are amazing and once again I'm so sorry it's so late but it is here!**

**also this is just a setting up kind of chapter you know? Nothing spectacular happens but we do meet a few new people which is always exciting, but please do tell me how you feel, all criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading! **

**- Lisha x **


	3. Living with panic

Apparently time in the Jones' castle flew quicker than it did in the Swans one as Emma had spent almost 3 hours talking with her Ladies in waiting, learning much about the castles gossip mill and about each of the ladies. Emma had learnt that Ariel was married to a lord's son named Eric and they have a 9 year old daughter nicknamed Melody due to her love for singing. Ashley was betrothed to a duke's son from Ireland and Belle, she was in love with a man she refused to talk about, but it was evident to the other three girls that Belle was to be in trouble if anyone were to find out. Emma had only remembered she was to re-meet Killian when she heard her cousins laugh from outside her door, she and Liam must have been walking around the castle, Emma had thought to herself. Belle had stood up and walked to the door in a flash after seeing the panicked look on Emma's face, Emma was pleased the girls had dressed her already. Belle rushed Emma out the door, taking her arm as if they were a couple as she proceeded to lead her through the castle.

Emma sighed to herself quietly and looked over to Belle who was looking at her feet, "Is.." Emma began to say, "is everything alright Belle?" The brunette girl lifted her head up to look at the blonde and she nodded, but only slightly. "Oh I'm fine Miss Emma, I'm just thinking" she reassured her, "there's no need to worry about me, I should be the one worrying about you. Especially after this morning", Belle raised an eyebrow at her. Emma blushed at the brunette's look, an awkward cough stuck in her throat. Belle laughed at her companion as the two ladies carried on walking, Emma barely looking up to see where they were going, she wasn't exactly feeling very up to meeting Killian once more now. Killian made her feel strange, she didn't understand what it was about him, but there was something about him that made her want to run and hide, he made her walls clench up in fear, those walls had been up for years and they were not about to come crashing down just for Emma to get hurt by someone like him.

''Seems we've arrived then Miss Emma, can me and your ladies do anything for you while you're with Mr Jones'', Belle spoke to Emma once they'd arrived back at the hall. Emma shook her head and smoothed down her dress, gearing up the courage to walk into the room. ''Good luck'' Belle whispered to her as she walked off back the way her and Emma had just come. The blonde took one look back at her before she braced herself and opened the door. Emma's eyebrows shot up in confusion as she walked into the hall, her mother was stood by one of the windows, a harsh expression on her face and her father and uncle were stood beside her, pleading looks on their faces, and there were other noble looking people stood around them, a mixture of annoyed and shocked faces. Killian however, was stood by the door and caught Emma's arm quickly, dragging her back out of the room, ''what the he-'' she began to say before Killian's hand found its way over her mouth. ''Now I can tell that wasn't going to be very lady like'' Killian chuckled at her, his hand still over her mouth. Emma looked at him exasperated, pushing his hand off with much force, ''pulling me out of a room like that wasn't exactly gentlemanly like if you want to play it like that, Jones'' she snapped at him, her gaze back at the door. Killian stared at her for a moment, taking her in. A wolfish grin made its way to his lips as he noticed her dress, ''I'm always a gentlemen, Swan'' Emma turned her gaze to him and laughed ''actually look at my eyes and say that'' she said bitterly to him. She sighed before putting on a smile, knowing full well both her parents were behind that door and if she didn't try this she would be skinned alive and put out to shame at the wedding tomorrow.

Emma took a deep breath and looked up at him, suddenly lost for words. Emma had only looked at him properly once and that wasn't enough. He was handsome, some of the ladies from back at Swan manor would call him hot. He had a small amount of scruff on his face, obviously from lack of preparation for the day, Emma would have to tell his servants that it will stay; it made him even more attractive. But what caught Emma the most was his eyes, they were blue. No, blue sounded too dull, they were a sea blue, a baby blue combined and Emma was mesmerized again. Emma bit her tongue to snap herself out of it, a smirking Killian looking back at her. ''We're supposed to get along yes?'' Emma said, ignoring his smirking face. Killian nodded at her, the smirk still on his face, ''then let us actually try''

Killian nodded to Emma out his hand for her to take, Emma only taking it bitterly, though she tried to hide it through a smile. ''So Miss Swan'' Killian began to say, his smirk now gone from his face, a genuine smile on his face. ''We seem to know nothing about one another do we?'' he began to say to her, the couple beginning to walk through the castle once more, Emma soon learning all the ins and outs of that bloody castle. Emma shook her head at his question, keeping quiet out of curiosity to his line of thought. ''So'' he began, ''I thought before you did your little disappearing trick that we could play a sort of question game, like children.'' He winked at her, ''because I see that little childish glimmer in yours eyes and I know you can not say no because of that'' Emma started to argue but she held herself back, tightening her grip on his arm on purpose, grinning as he winced. ''Alright, Jones. That seems all fair and good but,'' Emma said, ''Every question you ask me you have to answer it as well, and vice versa, okay?'' she clarified. Killian nodded like a school boy and grinned at her, pulling her along a way of the castle she hadn't been through before, thank the heavens.

Emma wasn't sure how long her and Killian had been walking but she was honestly having a good time with him, to her surprise. She thought she'd hate it but she was glad to learn a lot about him, and he was glad to learn a lot about her. Killian had learnt that Emma's favourite colour was red, she has a horse named Beetle, she prefers sword fighting and archery to spending hours dressing up, she has a son called Henry whom she adores and that she didn't learn how to walk like a lady till she was eleven. Emma had learnt that Killian's favourite colour was blue like the sea, he has a love for the sea but not the means to live on it, he has two of his own personal dogs called Roger and Jolly, he learnt to swordfight at the age of 7 and that he has never tied his own shoes.

Emma's laughter filled the hallway, ''You have seriously never tied your own shoes?!'' she asked him. He nodded, his laughter making him smile even harder. ''My father just thought we needn't learn to tie them!'' he chuckled. Emma shook her head, smiling widely, ''and I thought my answers were ridiculous!'' The duo continued to walk through the halls, their laughter evidently dying down as the minutes passed, ''So Emma..'' he began to say to her, his tone more serious that it was moments earlier. ''Where's Henry's father?'' he asked her. Emma stopped dead in her tracks, she could feel her walls closing up again, he'd brought them down a little as they'd walked around but this made them shoot right back up again. Emma straightened up and stiffened ''He's gone'' she said coldly, ''he's dead'' Killian looked at her apologetically, ''Emma..'' he said reaching for her arm, Emma flinching back ''I'm sorry I brought it up'' Suddenly both their gazes were too their lefts, the shouting of ''Miss Swan'' and ''Mr Jones'' shocking them ever so slightly. A fair-haired man came running up to them, panting out of breath. ''Lee-Roy?'' Emma asked him once she was out of shock, ''Miss Swan, I have some horrible news!'' Killian looked at Emma panic-stricken and Emma ignored him, annoyed with him and wanting to know what was going on. ''Yes, what is it?'' Emma asked the man, whom she evidently knew. ''Miss Anna and Mr Liam have been missing for almost 4 hours, both your parents think they've been taken because not everyone agrees with the marriage of course, I mean people hate it, bless the king they hate it'' Emma and Killian took one look at each other before hurrying down the way they came, both looking panicked.

* * *

**It's been so long I know, I'm really so sorry. Life got in the way and I just lacked muse okay? And I know it's shorter but first cliffie! Cue hatred pellets.**

**But we've got some more Emma + Killian action going on, how do you feel about that? You liking it? **

**Also more on Emma's other marriage! You guys that were wondering are you happy? Are you wondering if Killian was married before as well? No? Well I bet you are now! **

**Anyway please review! Your opinion matters to me very much and thanks for sticking about!**

**- Lisha x**


End file.
